Dark Chocolate
Dark chocolate is a recently released blocker. It is unofficially introduced in the 75th episode, now named Chocolate Chamber, at Level 1102. The three-layered variety is unofficially introduced slightly later, at Level 1108. Dark Chocolate will not appear on the Flash version, however. It is officially introduced in Cacao Cliff, with with one and two-layered variety being introduced at Level 3711, and the three-layered variety being introduced at Level 3713. Appearances Properties Dark Chocolate have properties identical to chocolate, but the only difference is the way how it spreads. One square of Dark Chocolate is generated whenever one Dark Chocolate gains a layer or when a new Dark Chocolate square has spread. If your last move does not take off any layers of Dark Chocolate nor break a Dark Chocolate square: *The Dark Chocolate with the highest number of layers will affect the spreading algorithm. **A chocolate square with a lower number of layers will gain a layer, up to the highest-layered Dark Chocolate on the board, or a new 1-layered dark chocolate square will appear. **If there are no 3-layered chocolate, no dark chocolate can become 3-layered. Similarly, if there aren't even 2-layered chocolate, no dark chocolate will become 2-layered, and the remaining 1-layered chocolate will always spread. **A new dark chocolate square will always spread if the layers of all the dark chocolate squares are identical - they are all at the maximum number of layers currently present on the board. Therefore, Dark Chocolate spreads slower than regular chocolate, as the equivalent number of Dark Chocolate squares take up less space than regular chocolate. Though it requires more hits to destroy, they are less disruptive to your moves than regular chocolate. Regular chocolate can coexist with dark chocolate in the same level, starting from level 3715. The two chocolates are independent from each other; destroying dark chocolate doesn't affect the spawning of regular chocolate and vice versa. If dark chocolate is locked then it can't spawn more dark chocolate or regenerate its layers. Furthermore, if all multilayered dark chocolate on the board is locked then one-layered dark chocolate can't generate more layers until the multilayered dark chocolate has been unlocked. In Candy Order levels, Level 3833 is the first to feature Dark Chocolate as its orders. Breaking regular chocolate doesn't count towards Dark Chocolate orders. As of a recent update, dark chocolate can be spawned by special magic mixers, but only because they can spawn all magic mixer elements (except marmalade) and dark chocolate has been added to the list of elements that can be spawned by the magic mixer. Regular magic mixers are able to spawn dark chocolate, starting from Level 3969. Types of dark chocolate As the game progresses the dark chocolate get a little more sophisticated. When a match is made next to a dark chocolate, it changes in appearance representing the number of layers left. Here is a list of the types of the dark chocolate blocker: *'One-layered Dark Chocolate' - Unofficially introduced in level 1003 in the 68th episode, Caramel Keep. officially introduced in level 3711 in the 34th episode, Cacao Cliff. It consists of black chocolate. *'Two-layered Dark Chocolate' - Unofficially introduced in level 1095 in the 74th episode, Bubblegum Hut. This waffle takes two hits to destroy. officially introduced in level 3711 in the 34th episode, Cacao Cliff. It consists of a layer of white chocolate on top of a one-layered dark chocolate. *'Three-layered Dark Chocolate' - Unofficially introduced in level 1003 in the 68th episode, Caramel Keep. officially introduced in level 3713 in the 34th episode, Cacao Cliff. This waffle takes three hits to destroy. It consists of black chocolate on top of a two-layered dark chocolate. Notable levels *'Level 1003' - First unofficial appearance of dark chocolate (one and three layers). *'Level 1095' - First unofficial appearance of dark chocolate (two layers). *'Level 3711' - First official appearance of dark chocolate (one and two layers). *'Level 3713' - First official appearance of dark chocolate (three layers). *'Level 3715' - First time when dark chocolate and regular chocolate coexist. *'Level 3726' - The first mixed level with dark chocolate. *'Level 3730' - Officially the first level with locked two-layered dark chocolate. *'Level 3746' - Officially the first level with locked one-layered dark chocolate. *'Level 3758' - Officially the first candy order level with dark chocolate. *'Level 3799' - Officially the first dark chocolate in candy cane fence. *'Level 3808' - The first moves level with dark chocolate. *'Level 3813' - The first level with dark chocolate in sugar chest. *'Level 3828' - The first level with dark chocolate in marmalade. *'Level 3833' - The first candy order level with Dark Chocolate order (though dark chocolate doesn't appear on the board). *'Level 3874' - The first candy order level with Dark Chocolate order in which dark chocolate appears on the board. *'Level 3923' - The first jelly-order mixed level with Dark Chocolate order. *'Level 3969' - Officially the first level where magic mixers can spawn dark chocolate. *'Level 4013' - Officially the first level with locked three-layered dark chocolate. Gallery Gameplay= One-layered Dark Chocolate.png|1-layered Dark Chocolate Two-layered Dark Chocolate.png|2-layered Dark Chocolate Three-layered Dark Chocolate.png|3-layered Dark Chocolate Game hud rgb.jpg|Possible indication of dark chocolate order (notice the 3 layered dark chocolate in the image). Map EP75 New.jpg|Background of Chocolate Chamber which shows dark chocolate, the new element Trivia *In , the equivalent blocker is the . It has a maximum of two layers, but spreads much more aggressively. **Up to two white chocolate squares can regenerate per move if you don't break a layer off of them, while only one dark chocolate square can regenerate per move in this game. **Levels featuring both regular chocolate and white chocolate are considered separately when determining when they will regenerate. If your move breaks regular chocolate but not white chocolate, the white chocolate will still regenerate at the normal rate. If you don't break any layers off any chocolate squares, both the regular chocolate and the white chocolate will regenerate. **If all dark chocolate is reduced to have less layers, then additional layers cannot generate. For example, if the board starts with three-layered dark chocolate and it's reduced to two layers, then the third layer can't regenerate. In Soda Saga, even if all white chocolate on the board is reduced to only one layer the second layer can still regenerate. *It was unknown for certain if dark chocolate will be required as a candy order in the future. It was thought to be possible that it will count towards the chocolate order, along with regular chocolate. However, this has been disproved, since dark chocolate order has been introduced and it's separate from regular chocolate order. **Also, dark chocolate must be completely destroyed to count towards the order, removing layers from multilayered chocolate doesn't count towards the order. But, this has changed in a recent update, now every layers removed from dark chocolate will count to the order. *Dark chocolate makes up the numbers 086, 087 and 088 in the tile map code (one-layered dark chocolate, two-layered dark chocolate and three-layered dark chocolate, respectively). Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Order Elements Category:HTML5 features Category:Multilayered blockers Category:Magic Mixer elements Category:Elements introduced in 2018 Category:Immovable blockers Category:Encasing Blockers